Unbreakable :: Trilogy of How to Forget You?
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Ternyata penyakit Hyuk belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Sebenarnya, Hyuk menderita penyakit apa? Dan bagaimana reaksi Hae yang justru tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai penyakit namjachingu-nya itu? Special for Donghae oppa's birthday, mian telat.. RnR please? :


Title :: Unbreakable :: Trilogy of How To Forget You?

Author :: Min Sung Gi a.k.a Iino Sayuri ^^

Disclaimer :: HaeHyuKyuMin saling memiliki antar couplenya.. :D #author gila

Warning :: judul kurang nyambung sama cerita.. sebuah trilogy dari '_How to Forget You_?' ceritanya gaje, angst! Yang nggak suka angst harap menyingkir daripada sakit mata.. :D kalo mau ngebash, nggak papa, tapi cukup authornya aja yang di-bash.. :D jangan chara-nya.. Kalo sampe nge-bash chara, aku bakal bener2 marah :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ne, aku datang bawa trilogy dari 'How to Forget You?'.. habisnya cukup banyak yang minta trilogy.. Yah, sebenernya mau mempersembahkan ff ini buat Donghae oppa yang… *lirik2 jam* kemarin ulang tahun ^^ saengil chukka, oppa! :D mian, telat ^^ semoga oppa makin tampan, suaranya makin unyuu, dan makin langgeng ama Eunhyuk :D #jiwa shipper kumat

Dan, aku mengucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO ^^ buat yang review di sekuelnya dan cerita sebelumnya.. :D mian karena belum bisa bales satu2 ^^ tapi aku baca review2 kalian kok ^^ dan itu membuat aku makin semangat lho! :D thanks so much! ^^ honto ni arigato! jeongmal gomawoyo! ^^ karena review kalian juga,_ my lovely readers_, (readers : *kabur*) badmood yang biasa kualami jadi hilang dalam sekejab ^^ terimakasih banyak :')

Dan soal judulnya.. pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memilih judul ini.. :) ehm.. kalo readers sekalian pernah denger lagu Westlife yang judulnya Unbreakable, nah itu.. :D kuambil dri situ.. :D karena apa? Aku sukaaaaaaa banget sama lagunya.. :D dan mungkin memang konsepnya didasarkan dari sana.. walaupun nggak sepenuhnya..

Yaaah, YESUNGdahlah :D #plak selamat menikmatiii :9

.

.

* * *

><p>Kutatap diriku yang sekarang berbalut jaket denim berwarna biru gelap.<p>

Ne, kau tampan, Lee Donghae. Kau memang sangat tampan, Hae. Dengan begini, Hyuk pasti suka dengan penampilanmu.

Ne, Hyuk.

Namja yang sudah satu setengah tahun ini menemani hari-hariku menggantikan Sungmin. Namja yang sekarang kucintai dengan _gummy smile_-nya yang menawan.

Aku penasaran bagaimana hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kudengar Sungmin sedang hamil, ya?

Tenang saja, Min! Akan kubuktikan bahwa sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya melupakanmu, dan sekarang yang kucintai hanyalah Hyuk! Lihat saja, Min. Tunggu undangan pernikahan kami. ^^

Ku-cek sekali lagi penampilanku didepan cermin. Sempurna! Hyuk pasti akan kagum.

Kemeja putih dengan corak biru, celana jeans hitam, jaket denim biru donker, dan jangan lupakan rambutku yang sebagian ku-cat dengan warna coklat tua.

Ah, aku memang tampan. XD

Dengan segera, kusambar bunga _lily_ putih yang kusiapkan untuk Pangeran Monyet kesayanganku itu. Kucium harum bunganya sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemen menemui Hyukkie.

Belum lama aku berjalan, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang. Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang sangat cerah sedang tersenyum sambil melambai padaku.

Ne, itu Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie!" panggilku sambil balas melambai padanya. Namja itu berlari menghampiriku dan sejurus kemudian segera memelukku dengan erat.

"Waeyo, chagiya?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalanya, merasakan kelembutan surai pirangnya itu. Kurasakan Hyukkie menggeleng dalam pelukanku.

"Aniya.. Kau lama sekali.. Kukira kau nggak jadi datang.. Jadi aku berniat ke apartemenmu.." terangnya sambil memelukku makin erat. Aku mengernyit bingung. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Jam empat!

Bahkan sudah telat sejam dari janji bertemu dengan Hyukkie!

Aish! Pabboya Lee Donghae! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya menunggu selama itu? Udara Seoul kan sedang dingin!

"Hae, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Hyukkie sambil melepas pelukannya, kemudian menarik tanganku. Tapi, sebelum itu, kusodorkan bunga _lily_ yang kubeli untuknya. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat senang, kemudian menyambar bunga itu dengan antusias dan mencium harumnya dalam-dalam.

"Gomawo, Hae.." ucapnya, kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya berjalan dengan tenang dibelakangnya.

SRAK!

Tiba-tiba buket bunga itu jatuh tanpa sebab. Yang terlihat dari belakang hanya Hyukkie yang—sepertinya—terlihat kaget sambil memandangi tangannya, kemudian mengambil bunga itu kembali. Aku mendekatinya, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau jatuhkan, chagi? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku dengan lembut sambil menghirup aroma lehernya dalam. Hyukkie memeluk buket itu sambil menggeliat pelan dalam pelukanku.

"Ani, Hae.. Hanya saja… Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku seperti berhenti bergerak dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan buket ini.. Mian.." katanya, sambil kali ini menempelkan pipinya ke buket tersebut. Aku tertawa kecil dan mencium pipinya pelan.

"Gwaenchana, chagi.. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak suka, kau bisa minta yang lain, kok.. Apapun untukmu.." sahutku sambil kembali memeluknya. Tangannya menangkap wajahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Ani, Hae.. Aku menyukainya kok.. Neomu joahaeyo!" katanya dengan riang sambil mencium harum bunga lily itu sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambutnya.

.

Ada yang aneh hari ini. Memang, Hyukkie tampak menikmati kencan kami hari ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bahkan mataku tak bisa melepaskan perhatian darinya.

Hyukkie menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dipegang atau digenggamnya.

Dan itu bukan hanya sekali. Tapi berulang kali.

"_Gwaenchana, Hae.. Mungkin memang tanganku sedang kram.."_ jawabnya dengan santai ketika kutanya apa ada yang salah dengan tangannya.

Tapi jelas aku tak percaya. Mana mungkin kram bisa sampai seperti itu? Setahuku, kram hanya menyebabkan kekakuan otot, dan tidak akan sampai seperti itu.

"_Ani, Hae.. Aku baik-baik saja kok.. Jangan khawatir.."_ katanya tadi setelah kami berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Ne, aku harus percaya pada Hyukkie-ku.. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja. :)

Aku merebahkan diriku di sofa, kelelahan menghadapi Hyukkie yang begitu hiperaktif hari ini. Walaupun melelahkan, sebenarnya menyenangkan juga bisa berdekatan terus dengan makhluk manis itu.

_Sashileun oneul nawaeui manameul jeongrihako shipeo_

_Nal mannalkeoya ireon nal ihaehae_

_Eoryeomke mam jeonghankeora neke malhalkeojiman_

_Sashil oneul achime keunyang na saenggakhangeoya_

Kudengar ponselku berbunyi nyaring. Dengan secepat kilat kuraih ponselku dari atas meja.

Mataku membulat melihat nama peneleponnya.

'Hyukkie-chagi _calling_"

Tumben sekali Hyukkie meneleponku malam-malam. Apa dia kangen padaku, ya?

"Yeobseyo?" tanyaku menjawab panggilannya.

"H-Haeeeh…"

Mwo? Apa ini benar-benar Hyukkie? Kenapa dia mendesah?

"Hyu-Hyukkie?" panggilku.

"H-Haeeeh.. Tolonglah… S-Sakit sekaliih…" dia mendesah lagi. Dia bermaksud menggodaku ya?

"Apa, chagi?" suaraku kubuat sedikit seksi, bermaksud menggodanya.

"Ce-Cepatlah kesini.. Tolong…"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Ka-Kakiku… Tadi aku memecahkan gelas… Dan… Kakiku tertusuk salah satu pecahannya.. Sakit sekali…"

MWO? Bodoh sekali kau Donghae! Masih sempat-sempat menggodanya!

Aku menyambar jaketku, "Tunggu aku disana, Hyuk! Aku akan segera kesana!" kataku, kemudian menutup panggilan dan segera berlari keluar.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai ke apartemen Hyuk. Begitu sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, segera kudobrak pintunya. Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok namja-ku.

"HYUK! Kau dimana?"

"Hae.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku disini.." suara itu sayup terdengar dari arah dapur. Secepat kilat kuarahkan kakiku melangkah menuju dapur. Mataku membulat melihat pemandangan yang kutemukan.

Hyuk yang terduduk dilantai dapur dengan telapak kaki dan pergelangan kakinya yang tertusuk pecahan kaca dari gelas yang dijatuhkannya. Aku cepat-cepat membantunya.

Darah mengucur deras dari luka yang ada, "Hae.. Hiks.. Sakit sekali.." aku melotot, kemudian dengan cepat kuangkat tubuhnya yang ringan, dan aku segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Ceritakan lagi bagaimana pecahannya bisa melukaimu!" pintaku sedikit memerintah. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir! Tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak? Lagi?

"A-Aku sedang bawa gelas waktu itu.. Niatnya sih mau ambil air.. Aku haus.. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja tanganku berhenti bergerak dan terjatuh.. Gelasnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecahannya terlempar menancap ke kakiku.." ceritanya sambil mengelus kaki kanannya yang terbungkus perban. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Ne, ya sudahlah.. Kajja, kuantar kau pulang.." kuangkat tubuhnya dan aku mulai berjalan keluar ruang praktik dokter.

"Kamshamnida, Jung-uisanim, Kim-sunyeonim.." ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk pada dokter dan perawatnya. Hyuk hanya menunduk dalam gendonganku dan kami berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Keheningan panjang mendadak terjadi diantara kami.

"Mian.." suara Hyukkie tiba-tiba saja terucap, membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku menunduk, berusaha menatap wajahnya yang tetap menunduk.

"Waeyo?"

"Mian… Sudah merepotkanmu.." aku memeluknya dalam gendonganku makin erat.

"Gwaenchana.. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi, ne, chagi?" ujarku sambil mengecup pelipisnya. Kurasakan Hyuk mengangguk dalam diam.

Kupeluk makin erat tubuhnya, berusaha menghangatkannya ditengah udara Seoul yang semakin dingin.

Aku tak pernah merasa repot karenamu, Hyuk.

Jangan pernah ragu untuk minta tolong padaku.

Karena aku mencintaimu dan akan kuusahakan yang terbaik untukmu.

Saranghae.

.

"Mwoya? Kau mendadak susah menggerakkan tanganmu?"

"Bukan tanganku, Hae.. Seluruh lenganku seperti mati rasa.. Rasanya lengan kananku seperti lumpuh.." rengeknya di telepon. Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak _tragedy_—ya, aku menyebutnya _tragedy_—kaki Hyuk yang terluka karena pecahan gelas.

"Kenapa bisa? Apa kram lagi?" tanyaku. Bisa kudengar Hyuk menghela nafas panjang.

"Molla.. Sepertinya iya.." keluhnya. Aku membereskan berkas-berkasku dan memasukkannya secara asal kedalam tas kerjaku.

"Arraseo.. Tenanglah disana, chagi.. Setelah ini aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu.. Ne? Tunggu aku.. Saranghae.."

"Ne.. Nado saranghae.." dan setelah itu pembicaraan kami terputus. Aku secepat kilat berpamitan pada Siwon—atasanku—dan setengah berlari menuju apartemen Hyukkie. Toh apartemen Hyukkie tak seberapa jauh dari kantorku.

Begitu sampai didepan apatemennya, segera kubuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hyukkie? Chagiya?" panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chagi?" panggilku lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kuputuskan untuk memutari seisi apartemen, sekalian mencari Hyukkie.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar Hyukkie. Dan begitu kubuka pintu kamarnya, terpampanglah sosok Hyukkie, sedang tertidur dengan tenang di ranjangnya. Aku mendekatinya dan kuelus pelan wajahnya.

He? Sepertinya wajahnya tampak makin pucat saja..

Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku?

"Ngh…" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hyuk. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Sudah bangun, Hyuk?" sapaku sambil mencium keningnya. Tapi, Hyuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Malah matanya terlihat membulat kaget sambil menatap intens pada tubuh bagian kanannya.

"Hae.. Hae! HAE!" tiba-tiba Hyuk menjerit dengan histeris. Aku yang kaget segera berlutut menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

"Wae? Waeyo, chagi?"

"Tanganku… Kakiku… Semuanya kaku! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya! Eottokhae? Eottokhae?" jeritnya sambil menggerakkan lengan kirinya dengan panik.

Aku cepat meraupnya dalam gendonganku. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

.

"Kenapa baru dibawa sekarang?" marah Park-uisanim sambil membanting berkas dengan kasar pada meja didepannya. Ne, Park-uisanim adalah dokter yang menangani Hyuk sewaktu terapinya di Jepang.

Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung, "Apanya yang baru dibawa sekarang?"

Park-uisanim merengut makin dalam, "Jelas penyakitnya, babbo! Sepulang terapi dulu aku sudah bilang untuk terus memantau kesehatannya untuk mencegah penyakitnya kambuh lagi! Sekarang lihat akibatnya! Penyakitnya kambuh lagi!"

Lho?

"Jadi, penyakit Hyukkie belum sembuh?"

Park-uisanim menggeleng pelan, "Belum.. Terapi setengah tahun lalu hanya menekan penyakitnya sampai batas yang paling kecil. Tapi, tentu saja bagian otaknya menjadi kurang terlatih lagi.." terangnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Jadi selama ini Hyukkie belum sembuh?

"Uisanim…" panggilku pelan, "Sebenarnya Hyukkie menderita penyakit apa?"

Park-uisanim berdecak, "Jadi, Hyukjae-sshi belum memberitahu Anda?" dokter cantik itu membuka berkas dalam genggamannya.

"Hyukjae-sshi menderita _Ataksia Friedriech_.. Sebenarnya kami sudah bisa menekan penyakit itu sampai tahap terendah.. Dan sekarang, otaknya mulai kurang terlatih lagi karena kelalaian Hyukjae-sshi.." jelas Park-uisanim sambil mengurut pelipisnya. Aku melongo kaget.

'"Bi-Bisa kau jelaskan lebih padaku tentang penyakit itu?" pintaku.

"Penyakit ataksia menyebabkan kerusakan progresif pada system saraf yang menyebabkan gangguan koordinasi dan bisa sampai penyakit jantung. Diawali dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kikuk dan canggung, sampai anggota gerak yang berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba."

DEG!

Tangan yang berhenti bergerak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gejala lainnya ditandai juga dengan gangguan koordinasi antara tangan, lengan dan kaki." lanjut Park-uisanim sambil meneliti berkas Hyukkie lagi.

Bagian tubuh sebelah kanan yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ataksia juga dapat mempengaruhi kemampuan berbicara dan menelan. Dan yang paling berbahaya, ataksia dapat menyebabkan kematian."

DEG!

Kematian.

Hyukkie?

Hyukkie-ku?

Menderita ataksia?

Dan akan berujung pada kematian?

Kenapa dia tak pernah memberitahuku?

"Donghae-sshi.." panggil Park-uisanim, membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"N-Ne, uisanim?"

"Lebih baik Anda tengok dulu Hyukjae-sshi.. Mungkin dia sedang kesepian.." suruh Park-uisanim dengan halus. Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengangguk. "Ne, uisanim.."

Aku berdiri, membungkuk sebentar pada Park-uisanim, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Park-uisanim menuju ruang rawat Hyukkie.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang rawat Hyukkie, kepalaku terasa berputar. Benarkah Hyukkie menderita penyakit separah itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku? Apa dia tidak menganggapku namjachingunya?

Tak terasa aku sudah berada didepan ruang rawat namja manis itu. Kuintip jendela kecil di pintu ruang rawatnya. Terlihat Hyukkie masih tertidur dengan tenang setelah diberi obat penenang oleh para sunyeonim karena _shock_.

"Hyukkie.. Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" bisikku lemah sambil terus memandangi Hyukkie dari balik jendela kaca kecil tersebut. Kulihat Hyukkie tetap terdiam. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak.

Aku memutuskan masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Hyukkie terbaring.

"Hey, chagi.." sapaku sambil menghirup harum rambutnya. Kuelus surai pirang itu pelan.

"Hari ini aku mendapat laporan.. Penyakitmu kambuh lagi, chagi.." aku terdiam sebentar, "Dan aku baru tahu hari ini tentang penyakitmu.."

Aku menggenggam tangannya, "Hyukkie, penyakitmu seserius ini.. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" aku mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "Ayo kita berjuang lagi.. Kali ini aku akan membantumu.."

Dan monolog-ku berakhir dengan mengalir turunnya air mataku membasahi tangan Hyukkie.

.

"Mianhae, Hae-ah.. Kurasa aku ingin putus saja.." kata Hyukkie pagi itu saat aku datang ke rumah sakit. Mataku membulat kaget.

"Hah? Waeyo, Hyuk? Wae?" tanyaku sambil menangkupkan tanganku ke kedua pipinya. Hyukkie—dengan tangan kirinya—melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya.

Namja itu menggeleng lemah, "Aniyo, gwaenchana.." Hyuk terdiam sebentar, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya, kan? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati.. Untuk apa kau bersamaku terus? Lebih baik kau memanfaatkan waktumu untuk mencari penggantiku.." jawab namja itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Sedangkal itukah perasaannya padaku? Sekecil itukah perasaan cintanya padaku?

"Hyuk, kita bisa menghadapi ini berdua, Hyuk.. Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.."

Hyukkie tidak memalingkan wajahnya, "Pergilah, Donghae-sshi.." usirnya dengan dingin.

"Hyuk, jangan bodoh! Kau tidak sendirian di dunia.. Kau masih punya aku.. Juga Sungmin.. Juga Kyuhyun.. Kami bisa membantumu mengatasi penyakitmu, Hyuk.."

Hyukkie masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku.. Sekali saja!"

Tidak berhasil. Hyukkie malah menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

"HYUK! DENGARKAN—"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" suara Hyuk yang sendu menghentikan kalimatku saat itu juga. Namja itu bergetar. Dia menangis. Cairan serupa kristal indah itu jatuh begitu saja dari matanya, membasahi selimut rumah sakit yang digunakannya.

"Hyuk…"

"Jangan…"

"Mwoya?"

"Jangan.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.. Aku takut mati.. Hiks.." tangisnya semakin keras. Aku mendekat dan segera menarik kepalanya dalam dekapanku. Tubuhnya yang rapuh bergetar makin hebat.

"Hae.. Hae.." panggilnya disela tangisnya. Aku mengecup pelipisnya.

"Ne, chagiya.. Aku disini.. Sssh.. Tenanglah.. Aku disini.." kataku sambil membelai rambutnya.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian memberanikan diri menanyakan hal ini padanya, "Jadi… Kau akan ikut terapi itu lagi, kan?"

Namja itu menarik kepalanya dari dekapanku dan memandangku lama. "Tidak.." jawabnya yang membuatku kaget.

"Mwo? Waeyo?" tanyaku sedikit tak terima. Bagaimanapun, aku masih mencintainya dan masih ingin bersamanya.

Namja itu menggeleng, "Ani.. Aku tidak mau lagi terapi.. Rasanya sakit.. Dan… Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu daripada dengan para dokter membosankan itu.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi jika kau tidak selamat?"

"Jika aku tidak selamat, setidaknya aku sudah mengalami saat-saat terindah bersamamu, Hae.."

Yang terakhir kurasakan hanya Hyukkie yang memelukku erat dengan lengan kirinya.

Dan sekali lagi, airmataku jatuh meluncur begitu saja. Aku memang cengeng.

.

_= a few months later =_

.

"Annyeong, chagi.." kusapa kekasihku yang semakin hari semakin lemah itu. Namja manis itu melirikkan matanya melihatku, kemudian terukir senyum diwajahnya yang pucat.

"Ahn… Nyeong, cha…gi.." balasnya terputus-putus. Kudekati Hyukkie dan seperti biasa, satu kecupan di bibir untuknya.

Ne, beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Hyukkie menolak melakukan terapi lagi. Sekarang kesehatannya benar-benar mundur dengan drastis. Hyukkie sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Dan beberapa hari lalu, Hyukkie mulai mengalami kesulitan menelan dan berbicara.

"Aku membawakan susu _strawberry_ favoritmu.. Mau meminumnya sekarang?" tanyaku, dan dijawab dengan membulatnya mata sipit Hyukkie dan anggukan kepala Hyukkie. Segera kuambil gelas dan kupindahkan susu strawberry itu. Kemudian, menyuapkannya ke Hyukkie dengan hati-hati. Namja itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Mashita?" tanyaku, dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja disebelah ranjangnya, dan mulai menemaninya. Ne, sejak Hyukkie sakit, aku rajin datang kesini tiap hari.. Pagi dan sore.. Walaupun aku harus minta pengurangan jam kerja pada bos-ku..

Kupandangi wajahnya dan kuelus anak rambutnya yang halus. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Hyukkie menggeleng pelan, "Be…lum.. Ta..pi, se..tidak..nya k-kau…di..sini ber..sama..ku.." jawabnya dengan lemah. Suaranya semakin hilang.

Sejenak, keheningan melanda kami. Hanya ada suaraku yang terus bergumam melantunkan lagu untuk Hyukkie.

"Hae…" panggilnya pelan.

"Ne, chagi? Waeyo?"

"M-Mau...kah k-kau…meny..nyanyi..untuk..ku?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk..

"Lagu apa? Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan kunyanyikan.."

"_Un..break..able_ mi..milik..We..Westlife.." pintanya. Yah, aku tahu lagu itu. Dulu radio memutar lagu itu lumayan sering.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Saranghae, Hyukkie.." kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Na..do, Hae.."

Aku berdehem sebentar, menyiapkan suaraku untuk menyanyi.

"_Took my hands.. Touch my heart.."_

Kulihat Hyukkie memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

"_Held me close.. You were always there.."_

"_By.. my side._." Hyukkie ikut menyanyi. Aku tersenyum.

"_Night and day.. Through it all.. Baby come what may.."_

"_Swept..away on a..wa..ve of emo..tions_.."

"_Over caught in the eye of the storm.. And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine.._"

"_Be..lieve t-that you're…mine.."_

"_This ove is unbreakable.."_

"_It's..unmistake..able.."_

"_And each time I look in your eyes.."_

"_I..know..why_.."

"_This love is untouchable.. A feel that my heart just can't deny.._" aku menggenggam tangannya yang makin lemas. Airmataku mulai mengalir. Ne, aku tahu.. Hampir saatnya..

"_An each time I look in your eyes, oh baby._."

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kurasakan airmataku mengalir makin deras. Kutempelkan telingaku didadanya.

Tenang.

Damai.

"_This love is…"_

Kukecup bibirnya untuk terakhir kali.

"_Unbreakable._."

Dan yang kini kudengar hanya tangisku yang makin hebat, sambil kedua tanganku berusaha mendekap raga tanpa jiwa tersebut.

Hyukkie sudah pergi.

.

Mendung masih gelap. Matahari seolah enggan menunjukkan sinarnya lagi.

Hari ini Hyukkie dimakamkan. Ne, diiringi dengan tangis dari sang Langit. Bumi yang kembali kehilangan satu makhluknya, serta Surga yang mengambil kembali seorang malaikatnya yang hilang.

PLOK!

Kyuhyuk menepuk pundakku.

"_Be strong_, hyung.." pesan Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin yang perutnya terlihat membesar. Aku memamerkan cengiran khas-ku padanya.

"Ne, _of course_, Kyu.. Dan jangan lupa jaga Minnie, arra? Ingat bayi kalian.." pesanku juga. Kulihat wajah Sungmin memerah malu.

Ah, aku jadi ingat saat wajah Hyukkie juga memerah seperti itu.

"Kau pasti akan cepat mendapatkan pengganti Hyukkie disisimu, Hae.." kata Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ani, aku tidak ingin pengganti, Min.. Hyukkie sudah cukup bagiku.." lirihku sambil menunduk. Mereka hanya saling memandang.

"Baiklah hyung, kami pulang dulu ya? Jaga kesehatanmu.." pesan Kyuhyun yang terakhir sebelum menghilang bersama Sungmin.

Saat keadaan sudah mulai sepi, aku mendekat kearah makam yang masih basah tersebut. Kuusap pelan batu nisan tersebut.

"Annyeong, chagi.." aku mengecup pelan batu nisan itu.

"Eottokhae? Kau senang di tempat barumu?" tanyaku sambil mengelus batu nisan itu seolah mengelus surai lembut Hyukkie.

"Kau baik saja? Makanlah yang baik, ya?"

"…"

"Hyuk, ingat apa kataku saat kau pulang dari Jepang waktu itu?"

"…"

"Jeongmal saranghae.."

"…"

"Neomu saranghae.."

"…"

"Honto ni aishiteru.."

"…"

"Mianhae, Hyuk.. Aku harus pergi.."

Kukecup nisan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Annyeong, chagi.."

Dan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kompleks pemakaman itu.

Ekspresi Hyukkie masih berterbangan dalam benakku. Caranya tersenyum, caranya tertawa, caranya menangis, caranya merengek.. Semuanya masih melekat dalam pikiranku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melihat gambar-gambar Hyukkie yang kuambil secara _candid_. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu sehat, seolah tak ada beban yang ditanggungnya.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia akan pergi secepat ini?

Kurasakan mataku kembali basah.

Ani, Hae.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Bukankah Hyukkie paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis?

Akh. Benar, aku harus kuat. Demi Hyukkie.

Demi Hyukkie.

Aku kembali berjalan sambil menekuni ponselku dengan asyik. Beberapa menit rasanya aku menekuni iPhone hitam itu sampai kudengar ada yang berseru.

"Ya! Awas! Ada mobil!"

Aku terkejut dan refleks berhenti dan mendongak, "Mana mobil?" gumamku dengan polos.

Dan saat aku melihat kearah kananku,…

Semuanya sudah gelap.

.

Dimana ini?

Kenapa aku berpakaian serba putih seperti ini?

Untung saja ini bukan jubah. Kalau saja iya, aku bakalan terlihat seperti malaikat.

SRET!

Apa itu tadi yang barusan lewat disampingku?

SRET!

Itu juga apa? Masa' itu hantu? Andwae!

"Hae.."

Kenapa dimana-mana banyak awan?

"Donghae-ya.."

Dan kenapa cahaya disini agak terlalu terang?

"Donghae-ya!"

Membuatku silau, ah! Aku jadi terpaksa menutupi mataku dengan tangan, nih..

"DONGHAE-YA!"

Lho?

Tunggu…

Suara itu…

Kuputar badanku ke belakang. Dan mataku benar-benar membulat melihat apa yang kulihat.

"HYUKKIE?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

GREP!

Nanti saja bicaranya, Hyuk!

Aku mau memelukmu dulu!

"Hae-ya ~ Malu dilihat para malaikat ituu ~" rengeknya sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Benar juga, banyak wanita cantik dengan jubah putih dan sayap yang tertawa kecil melihat adegan pelukanku dengan Hyukkie.

"Ah, biar saja dulu.." aku memeluknya lagi, "Bogoshippo, Hyuk.."

Namja itu akhirnya membalas pelukanku, "Nado, Hae.."

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.."

"Jeongmal saranghae.." kukecup bibirnya yang terasa manis.

"Mulai sekarang takkan ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita.." balasnya, kemudian kembali mengecup bibirku dengan hangat.

.

= FIN =

.

* * *

><p>= E P I L O G =<p>

.

"_Seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae, xx tahun, tewas tertabrak sebuah mobil saat menyeberang jalan. Diduga, korban terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan kurang memperhatikan lalu lintas yang cukup padat. Tapi anehnya, korban meninggal dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar damai_—"

Berita yang dibacakan pembaca berita benar-benar mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Pasangan suami-istri itu tak menyangka secepat ini Donghae akan menyusul Eunhyuk. Tapi, sejenak, saat mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan pembaca berita itu, senyum keduanya merekah.

"Aku yakin pasti Donghae sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Hyukkie lagi.." gumam Sungmin lirih sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aaah ~ akhirnya jadi juga.. :D yerobeuuun ~ eottokhae? :O

Angstnya kurang ya? :( mian kalo feelnya masih kurang kerasa.. dan kalo penyakitnya rada aneh penjelasannya.. maklum, saya bukan anak IPA

Ne, boleh saya minta review-nya? :D hitung2 sekalian ngasih concrit ato flame yang bermutu :p

WAHAI HAEHYUK SHIPPER YANG BERTEBARAN DILUAR SANA ~~~

WHERE'S YOUR REVIEWWW? :D


End file.
